Second Legacy
by Korgeta
Summary: The search for the final stone continues, but in it's way are secrets, history and legacy, to which all determine the future of himself and of Third Earth. Thanks to Deviantartist Mutenroushi for the Artwork he provided.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This has been a difficult story to write, more so out of structure and pacing but I started on this anyway because I'm up for the challenge, a crossover with TC 2011 and He-Man 2002 series. How to approach this? Simple treat it as if I'm writing a script for a DVD crossover. On a more serious note, I am impressed with the TC series, the quality of writing and backstory is among some of the best I've seen in TV animation.

* * *

**Second Legacy**

_Chapter I_

The day was like before, hot and unforgiving, the skin of this part of third earth was left shrivelled and barren, cursed from sun and a long cloudless reign of the sky above clearly evident as clouds of monstrous sizes circled the entire circumference of the cursed land, all one thousand miles of it. There was nothing but total exposure of the sun. The 'Deadland' was its call name, a wild rumour that even reached the Royal Palace of the cats, but no cat had ever come across it before till now and Tygra could see for himself that it lived up its name. Not that there was much to look at, endless horizon of sickly brown landscape blighted by scorched rocks and once where there were lakes and sea beds was nothing but wrinkled pockets of dried up graveyards with only long baked salt that might as well be the white ashes of a once natural preservative now horribly cremated by total evaporation.

If the heat didn't kill then the never ending sight of a miserable lifeless land would break anyone's hope and sanity. A short stay was the overall intention; even the Book of omens pointing here will not convince them to overstay their welcome.

Of course the cats were very adaptable to the heat, himself and his younger brother nonetheless, their exposed feet took the intense warmth well enough but even they needed water at some point. The land was unsafe for the rebuilt thundertank, during their journey they were taking risks. The ground had sunk further in as they progressed deeper and deeper, when they had a glimpse of the dark 'canyon' they assumed the book was pointing to, did the earth fold in on itself in terrible fashion, dried land swallowed up by the dark spread of nothingness it's grave like pull as it tried to get the tank to appetize the endless abyss. Tygra remembered it all too clearly and suddenly for his liking, still trying to come to terms of vulnerability though Panthro had channelled that fear into anger and persistence to cheat death at that day, slamming the controls and unrelenting on the reverse in those frantic seconds till finally the tank reversed itself away and afar from that sinkhole, Panthro cared only for the gear stick and the control panel, in those moments that was Panthro's world. Of course that Dog that Panthro knew so well played a role in picking up the disturbance of the ground by his hearing. Not that he would admit that Panthro's companion was of help due to some pride, but he did have enough sense to appreciate company all the same.

Tygra wiped his brow and took another sip of water; he quietly cursed not changing his green armoured clothing to something more casual that won't leave him sweating! The wilytwins had offered their hoverboards and whilst Tygra boasted to be a natural flyer he wasn't too sure on those things but he wanted to have some time with Lion-O. A brother to brother matter, he wasn't the same since that betrayal. He had become quieter, distant and remote. Traits a king should not carry and characteristics that contradicted the agenda to 'unite all'

There was something else Tygra had noted, his younger brother was walking subtly quicker, there was a good few feet between them, he use to walk with the pride but would the pride walk with him if he kept himself distant? He hesitated but knew secretly he may have been starting to see the symptoms of a king without faith in his crown. Again that stone glowed on his gauntlet, the so called spirit stone; it was more of a curse then spiritual. Deep down the memories from the astral plane tore at him, he was close to committing murder the second time of his own brother. If it weren't for Lion-O reasoning him...but it was because of him that led events to spiral and as far as Tygra was concerned the stone was not the protector like the Eye of Thunderer, not even close. It was close to Lion-O far too close, glowing on him ever since they came nearer to their objective, it glowed in the dark beside him when they slept under nightfall in this cursed land. He was sure the stone would play him just as it played between the sons of Claudius!

Tygra masked his anger with mute expressions, he was quiet to himself and his mind not to think about the stone again, even if it does in use once more. He felt like wanting to talk about something. Anything at this point.

'Hot day eh?' It was an obvious statement with the intention to pry Lion-O out of his recluse quickly matching his younger brother's pace

'Do you always have to start a conversation about the day Tygra?'

'I do?' Gasped Tygra, Mockingly wondering when in fact he knew full well. 'Perhaps I'm just trying to get his majesty to forget about the sun by having a good talk about something else like say'

'The weather?'

'I was thinking more like stopping over at those rocks and have a drink under the shade.'

'Why would I do that?' Lion-O gave a look of annoyance, Tygra saw the offended look and in turn felt it, he cut to the chase again matching his brother's pace.

'Because you always complained about the weather, always drank water when it's hot and always kept with us, but-'

'I'm fine Tygra. I just want to get to that crater and get out of here. I'm not here for a tan!'

'Lion-O you been quiet about everything, it's unnatural of you'

'I'm not quiet' Lion-O replied dismissively 'I have been talking'

'A king does more then gives out orders; you haven't been exercising the time to know your friends and subjects!' He paused, hesitated but said it anyway 'It's about that stone isn't it?'

'Right now Tygra I don't need that 'trait' Ok?' Tygra frowned but obeyed.

'You are the King' The idea of King was to be fair and just but Tygra's admittance of Lion-O's status took aim at his younger brother's refusal to heed to his own council, battering away any criticism and starting afresh on a more 'relevant' subject.

'Now Panthro said the book was pointing over there in that direction.'

The discussion was forced to a new issue; the young king directed his finger to the large crater at the centre of the land. Tygra had never quite seen anything like it, it laid in the centre, no cracks of once lakes or streams connected it to other parts of the land it was nothing but a blight, where it's mass was once carved out of the earth and all that remained was a endless pit of darkness. Was his brother mad, that could not be the direction for sure! He didn't like this and he was sure Lion-O didn't either but it was the direction the book pointed to and it seemed to be a place where the final stone could be, but given the revelation that the stones were taken from each other and not scattered as originally intended why would it be down there? What could possibly live down there?

* * *

Panthro had concerns, it was in his nature as a cat of war he always took precaution to the environment, surveying the terrain for any possible ambush, as well as escape points, but even he had let his guard down out here, careless in not thinking about the weakness of the earth they were on and how little stress it could take, once the Tank was stationed safe on solid rock did he order a scout out of the area. He and Dobo were keeping watch on the royal sons of Claudius, a mile and a bit they were from the crater point that must be holding the final stone. Which raised the question, was Mumm-Ra to be expected? To that answer was of course a 'yes' from his conscious shouting back at him for even thinking of something so obvious, which was why he and Dobo were in-between keeping sight on Lion-O and Tygra and being close enough to the Tank if needs be. He was glad Dobo came, a companion who finally understood conflict, the princes knew combat but they in his eyes had only endured it, him and Dobo had lived it, forged their livelihood on it, just as he and Grune once did.

He considered contacting the other three, well maybe just one, the wilytwins he banned from ever using the ear radio pieces that the birds had given to him and the other cats after they saved their city. It was a test scheme to see how much he liked it, if he didn't like it then nobody was having it. Not even the king gets to have his say on that, it had to suit Panthro. end of. It was a scheme that was looking to be in doubt since those twins gave theirs to that Snarf, the whole communication at went off the wall with the two calling on the names of their fellow cats and replacing the ear pieces back onto the annoying creature as it did the only thing that was natural to it and cried out 'Miyao Miyao' on a more frantic level at each passing reaction, especially Panthro's. He didn't know why he bothered shouting at his line to the dam red thing, it just made it go 'Miyao' even more.

_At least Cheetara is half trained out of this sorry bunch! _

Part pride, part envy, the clerics were a formidable unit, well trained and fast but it was either out of small envy of Cheetara's skill in avoiding the scars he bore or that clerics were all speed driven and had ignored the gritter elements of combat out of suspected snobbery and arrogance that stopped him fully appreciating the reputation of the king's finest. She did follow orders well, scouting as instructed on the larger mountains surrounding them afar. Everything below was flat and in sight of his visor.

'You survey the area well'

'We do.' He corrected, trying to add subtle encouragement to his friend that they can work as a team once more. The two were partners before, only to part in circumstances that tested Dobo's concept of the cats but then the idea of cat and dog working as one to this day is seen as a bewildering concept, even a bad joke but the two had come up with effective strategy for this route and it was his eyes that alerted him to that sink hole forming. The pit master came to see just what kind of King Lion-O would turn out to be. Disapointing was Dobo's earlier opinion, and seemed to be the case still, something was bothering the boy, a very open secret that none in the group wanted to discuss about.

'Who write that book anyway?' Dobo took another drink wanting to curse the author who set the direction to this godforsaken place. Panthro smiled back.

'Someone who dosen't believe in giving out happy vacations, the first point was at a shed that led to a plane that exists here but dosen't exist' Panthro saw the expected puzzled look from his canine friend 'Crazy cleric talk, it makes no sense to me either. Then there was that city' He had no intention noting it was high in the sky, he had no desire to feel queasy thinking about it again. 'And now here, however I made sure we were prepared for this. Plenty of meat and of course water'

'You always were coy enough to tempt fate.'

'Tempt it?' Laughed Panthro 'From what? Blowing up the tank again? Nothing else will make us run out of it!'

Dobo's ear's twitched, his hearing was better, considerably better he looked back at Panthro 'I wouldn't say that'

'What do you mea-'

'WATER FIGHT!'

Panthro's face turned a deeper shade of blue upon hearing that, it a prologue to a burning shade of murderous red to his soon to be reactions, especially upon seeing splashing and the cries of what as well be manic laughter considering the usage of their most important resource in such a trvial fashion.

'JUST WHAT DO YOU TWO THINK YOU'RE DOING?' If stealth was the intention it was lost, his growl could be heard almost throughout the entire valley.

'Were just having fun' Said kit who were still yet to gain an understandable sense of respect to one who dwarfed their presence and their strength many times over.

'Yeah what else are we to do?' Supported Kat 'Sentry duty is boring, why couldn't we have been at Dog city?'

'Besides we have plenty of water!'

'And the Feliner to call on if we get into trouble!'

'One' Stated Panthro as he began to lay down some very hard truths of the situation. 'Sentry watch is all about paitence'

'And getting burnt'

Panthro gave kit a warning from his eyes not to interrupt him again.

'Two. You were stealing at Dog City'

'We were framed!' They shouted in twined protest.

'Actually' Argued Dobo 'they do have a point on that'

'Still three points to me on this matter!' Argued Panthro 'And Three or whatever. The feline is low on fuel. Thunderian is not that easy to find! And four! The water was shared out to Lion-O, Tygra and Cheetara, think about how we need for a refill and how much they'll need when they come back!'

'Erm..A lot' The grin from Kat did little to help.

'You could say that.' Humor was lost on panthro with his arms folded radiated a very cold reaction, in this heat he was able to invoke shiver to the twins but eventhey had some nerve as Kit with some naiveness replied.

'Then do you think they could be ok with 'some' instead?'

'I knew I should had dropped them at the pit' Panthro muttered. Dobo, renowned for control of his expressions let a little smirk make its way onto his face. Panthro looked at the princes again, they were nearly there and decided now wouls be a good time to contact Cheetara. He pressed the device in the ear, trying it out by calling out the name he wanted to speak to, and immediately after a buzz and another he could hear the rushing air coming to a halt and with no sign of tiredness in her breathing did the cleric answer back to Panthro.

'If you're asking if I found anything then the answer is no I haven't'

'We'll keep looking anyway Lion-O and Tygra are near, meaning knowing our past experience that is when problems show up.' He ordered back.

'As long as were out of here, I don't like this place, it feels absent of spirit. I can't put words to it but something is not right, we should leave. Even though the book says we must be here'

Dobo whispered lowly to Panthro, his ears again picked up what was said. 'Absence of spirit?' He was concerned and couldn't hide it from his face, he felt greatly unease about this place and for a cleric to say that simply enforced his concerns. Panthro wasn't as fussed.

'Just crazy cleric talk like before'

'Er Panthro' He heard the very offended voice of Cheetara, suddenly realizing his error 'I can still hear you on this' the abrupt knowledge that he left the ear piece on led him to bury his face with his hands, his way of kicking himself for that carelessness but not as careless as he was about to be leaving the com piece on that invited the two twins to pick one moment to get back at him, they came in close and yelled 'HEY CHEETARA!'

It carried the weight of their voice all the way, much heavier and stronger then themselves right into his ear, beating madly against his drum and made him clasp them with hishands swearing something that Cheetara put down as audio error. She had the urge to remind Panthro that he still had the ear piece functioning still, but that took away the fun as she rested in the shade...a shade that had suddenly come out of nowhere.

Looking up she saw how the shade was part of a much darker shadow that coming for them all.

'Panthro. Panthro!' She repeated, the hurried urgency in her repeated statement called on the panther to focus on a more serious situation. 'We have a problem'

The dark shadow had now loomed over all she could see but it did not hide her as she was exposed to the open, rushing frantically she found a opening between some rocks, and stayed silent, her faith was her confidence and never doubted and needn't preyed but watched to see if the darkness had passed over or was stationed above with guns pointing. It was hard to tell if it was hovering or moving, it eclipsed her vision and the base of the ship was a perfectly smooth metal skin that stretched almost past cheetara's patience but the light finally came in from behind at last and she peeped out, believing she was not seen or was ignored.

The ship, with no evident propulsion that allowed it to sail in that sealess blue, or kept it from succumbing to the same forces that kept cats like herself and most others onto the ground had now set its sight clear to the crater beyond.

Mumm-Ra was here.

**End of Chapter I**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Legacy**

_Chapter II_

* * *

They had finally arrived at the destination of this barren waste only to see what they saw from the start. Nothing, and stillness of a barren world, regardless Lion-O still prowled the edge of the crater. It was not a clean cut, the edges were ragged, ripped and shown varying degrees of weakness, some parts of the floor had cracks that had gradually worsened over the forgotten time and some of the surface had crumbled by just the smallest touch from his feet pressing onto the earth, treading regardless caught up in observing and comparing with something from what he saw now to what that seemed only more clearer in his head.

'I don't know what you're expecting Lion-O, it's a hole' Said Tygra with a declaration of the obvious. 'Nobody is going to pop up'

'I don't expect someone to be down there, but I know something is down there'

Tygra wasn't convinced 'Because the stone tells you, right?'

'It shown me the truth before, didn't it?'

It was an immediate emotional reply without thought or indication to how hurtful his response added by a moment of hostility which flashed in his eyes, the old wound of betrayal had not healed fully and his eyes shown had shown it; Immediate, impulsive and idiocy, was his look and expression before realising just how hurtful his subtle remarks were. Now full of self shame Lion-O turned away admitting quietly it, Tygra felt his own resentment brewing but only more on himself, the two brothers briefly shared a shamed recollection to what they said to one another at that time.

'I'm sorry Tygra, I didn't mean it like that.' He paused he tried to describe his reason, his eyes stared to the clear sky looking for something to help him _describe_.

'Lion-O even if it was there, even if it was here, there would be nothing there anymore. The first time you followed the stone it nearly killed us and I'm still having a hard time believing what you said it did to you the second time'

'It gave me a second life'

Tygra raised his arms theatrically his words being met by a denial to what his brother should be seeing. 'It put your soul on trial!'

'It has saved me a number of times! I trust it Tygra!'

Tygra scoffed at the claim 'More self preservation on it's part. And what's next?' He argued 'Barter your soul for Pymura?' A glimmer of sorrow had surfaced in Lion-O's eyes, the sorrow was replaced by intense disdain. He said nothing because Tygra could see the immediate truth. 'You consider it didn't you?' His tone took the younger brother by surprise; Tygra wanted the truth, saw it and nearly despaired upon it. 'You know why I always beat you? You rely too much on one source, your anger. Now you look to that stone too often. You rely too much on thing it'll turn on you'

Taking a bottle out the young king had another sip of cool water, having a heated debate in the sun baked land just seemed to make him even more thirsty but it did give him time to think about what Tygra warned him, Lion-O had been bested and humbed by the older prince but Tygra was still his brother and he knew him well enough though he was never ever right he wasn't ever wrong as well.

'Perhaps your right, but Mumm-Ra has two stones now. I won't allow him to get the third'

'Look around you. Its hot, barren and dead, the earth is so weak that some parts can't hold the Tank. Do you really think that's the trademark of the stone were after, if it is even it?'

'I had dreams Tygra' Said Lion-O quietly 'The book pointed in the direction, the trail stopped here, its the visions of the stone that set us here. It's telling me something...but I just don't see it' He cupped the hands on his head and pondered if he really could rip the visions from his head and mould them into the form of a clear answer before him. It was absurd but everything has been, what he would give just to be in the palace chasing lost relics and saying 'meow' to every maid that went past.

'And what exactly was it you saw?' Said his brother gently seeing no sense in forcing an answer from someone who was struggling to clarify his own.

'A castle.' Lion-O admitted 'It had a design I don't recognized and could probably tower father's own statue, it was like it was a host to a great power. Here! In the middle...' Seeing how everything was now made all the following claim ridiculous '...of a lush valley but, it's not here! It's...' His words dwindled as he stared down the blackness before them.

A brotherly hand held his shoulders Tygra spoke gently 'I know how it feels, to be in touch with the past only to see it taken away.'

'Is that a reference to Mother?'

'No. I was thinking of that statue of Father as we journeyed in the spirit realm, I was also thinking about my clan passing before my eyes. Sprits into memories, the experience of having to let go even when we don't want to.'

'Of what Tygra? That some things will never come back? I can never accept that! There is more to this then having to see tragedy unfold one after another'

Tygra could see the anguished expression of a cat lost in his world, Lion-O looked to him as if was now the great Jaga, the old Tygra was but to have the wisdom and answers? Even he felt too young to handle such a role but try anyway he did.

'Your only seeing that because you see through that stone, I don't care if jaga is in the book or in the stone one thing I do know is you can't turn to one thing to save someone-'

'You don't think I can save her?'

The older brother answered truthfully.

'I don't think she wants to, and looking into the stone won't either'

A sense of mutuality, between brothers had bridged between them, all Tygra wanted was for Lion-O to cross it to his side and leave this wretched place but his eyes broke connection from a brother that clearly needed added confidence, he didn't fully explain his reason at first.

'Lion-O, is the com that Panthro gave us switched on?'

'Are you serious?' Lion-O became sceptical, and a partially naive even going so far as to think Tygra was playing about to brighten things up. 'I turn it on and I bet you the bet the twins will still have Snarf hooked on the coms!'

'Well how about you change that bet to 'be certain' and switch that thing on!'

In the distance back from where they first trekked Lion-O saw something darting ahead leaving a trail of loose dirt behind them, there were two in. It was the twins! He noted and he wasn't that naive to think they were racing out because they were eager to greet their king. Lion-O picked the com of his pocket and reactivated in his ear. 'Erm Hi what's up?'

Panthro answered and he was hardly welcoming.

**'WHAT'S UP?'** He bellowed **'WHAT'S UP?! ARE YOU WHISK...KIDDING ME? LOOK BEHIND YOU!'**

Lion-O turned around and stared at the distance

'Panthro I'm not seeing anything'

'Erm Lion-O' Said Tygra who was stuttering with understandable fear 'I think he's telling you to look up as well!'

He looked up and above the tallest mountain he saw it the ship, carrier of his nemesis.

'mumm-ra'

* * *

AN: To be honest this wasn't my best writing for a chapter, it's short and (to me) was impossible to improve, it was part of the third chapter originally however there are enough breaks in the third chapter, whereas this is a setup of its own, especially with the subject of the spirit stone. I'm just glad to get this one out of the way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Second Legacy**

_Chapter III_

* * *

'Who ordered the attack?' The cowardly silence only infuriated him more.

'WELL?' Onboard the powerful general known as Silithe made his entrance with the upmost hostility to his own men, the 'command post' was decorated with dark metal on walls and floor, with ancient scripture that only Mumm-Ra could relate to, was written. Silithe's eyes stared, everything was stationary, from the monitor screens showing boring statistics, to his men who were petrified by his presence, so much they were unable to move from their stations. Silithe searched intensely for his hunt. The one who disobeyed his clear orders

'I was with Mumm-Ra' It wasn't to remind them where he was but more that he was telling them he had despite his ruthlessness he represented their best interests.

Mumm-Ra being their best interest though was debatable. In private of course.

Silithe continued, he made no attempt to his how exasperated he was at them, both facially and the tone of his words 'I was with him trying to defend you sorry lot, in how you all still had a role with his plans despite him recruiting more freaks to his showcase. I had spent hours reasoning with him that you were of service to him! And this?' He pointed the one screen that triggered his rage, fighters flying and shooting, without his permission just as he was telling Mumm-Ra he had control over his men.

'This is how you repay me?'

One lizard that like his own was malnourished, feeble and was tasked to only shooting when told; walked in a passive manner to the self proclaimed leader of his kind. 'General sir, we were-' The lizard's opening sentence ended with a pathetic wheeze as slithe quickly displayed that his bulked physique was a mass of muscle, and not fat. He was deceptive in regards to his true speed and his strike brutal to which the helpless crew saw as slithe's fist dug into the smaller lizard's throat. It staggered away from the general, gasping desperately drawing in any air with hands onto its throat as if it would make the pain subside quicker.

'Well?' Demanded Slithe, the other lizards noted their superior's 'generosity' in that his victim was still alive, somewhat. The lizards mistily replied.

'Mumm-ra's newest general requested it sir!'

Slithe took a step towards the lizard who said that, the other lizards who were near backed off fast, dam if they failed Silithe and dammed more so if they mentioned the name of that bird!

'He's at the end! At the end!' Stampeded the lizard cowering as he saw slithe walking upto him with cold hate spiteful eyes, the lizard closed his eyes and whimpered hearing only the footsteps growing louder and then quieter and even when the footsteps were gone the lizard didn't get up not till he heard slithe direct his anger at someone else.

* * *

'Ah the 'Warbird' manoeuvre, I named it of course. Though it is more of a sight when flown by proper pilots' Vultaire sighed watching a screen showing the real time actions of his tactics, he them looked at the scrawny lizards and wondered how such things were even able to fly in the first place.

'But a craftsman has to make do with what he is given' The vulture was a giant in comparison to the lizards, they barely reached above his waist in height but they were drilled to be well versed in what they were given. There was another lizard, who at his request had the lizard noting things down on a electronic pad though it had no idea just what Vultaire wanted jotted down all he had to work on was ramblings of self-narcissist praise.

'You are getting this aren't you?' Queried the vulture with a disdaining tone.

'Yes of course Sir. warbird formation'

'Emphasis on the 'W' please. It might not be significant to you but for the equities correct wording and clear speech is very important so don't just slur it from that slimy tongue of yours, your quoting my language now. I am Lord Mumm-Ra's favourite yes?'

'Yes you are Gen_..gen-gen_'

'Don't stutter at my title!'

**'GENERAL!'** Vultaire was clearly amused.

'See wasn't so hard was it, oh a simple bow is suffice though i can settle for this bowing on all fours is this done often to officer's like-**SQUAWK!**'

Someone gripped his neck with cold scaled fingers, thick with muscle and of a grip fuelled by sheer hatred.

**'IT'S ROUTINE WHEN I'M PRESENT!**' Snapped Silithe. Vultaire squawked, his vision thrown about by the imposed strength and force of his spiteful rival. Vultaire felt his back hitting some uneven shaped metallic objects and saw Silithe not staring at him but trying to hunt down his soul.

'You dare tell MY men what to do when I turn my back? Your just typical of your kind!' Pinning the vulture was not enough; his fury was addictive letting it get into his veins and feeding more onto to his grip as he started to choke the vulture violently. 'You're all alike! Just waiting to swoop in to claim anything that doesn't belong to you!'

If Silithe had his way Vultiare would well had been on his way to becoming a bluebird if the colour complexions kept up as they did.

Yet Silthie stopped, his intense anger cooled he could not, no matter how strong the appeal was, to continue assaulting the bird because his goal was not worth the price for defying the one even the mad jackal abided to. His nostrils had alerted him that, the 'ever-rotting' had entered the room and Silithe was on his way to letting go of the dam bird and turned to his lord with a bow.

'My Lord. This fool here...'

'Fool?' Mumm-ra appearing old, crippled but hardly defenceless and nor slow to quickly put the lizard into his place with his words. 'Vultaire has advised well in providing me a much more accurate geography of this new world then you could ever provide. He has knowledge of the ancient history, the stones and 'other' things. Things that do not concern you.'

'He is sending MY men'

'He has directed us here, it only makes sense he should determine where your forces are to go'

'Without tactical instructions! They are being flown into the open...Look what is happening!' The screen had shown one thing only fiery explosions detonating in the sky, his ships, his men blown apart as they flew with no protection and no chance. Mumm-Ra saw things differently.

'I only see the service I expect of your kind. Silthe'

'Thundera, hunting the princes, mining operations, sword of Plun-Darr, the assault of the bird city. My forces need to rest and rebuild, I am in very short supply of recruitment.'

'Then draw in their mates and spouses'

'If one can call them that' sniped Vultaire quietly, enough for Silithe alone to hear and do nothing about. Silithe stepped forward his tone adopted a more negotiable tone that could be regarded as begging for mercy. 'My Lord, The lizard army needs some respite, I cannot ensure your restoration if all my men are dead'

'Is that a plea general?'

Silithe was many things ruthless, brutal but never a coward he took a look at Mumm Ra, stared at the creature's blood red eyes and spoke up. 'Yes Lord Mumm-Ra, it is'

Silithe's eyes saw the flicker of a electrical force being whipped up in his master's hand's it was only a fraction but the discharge of that force was more then enough to knock Silithe of his feet crashing sounds enveloped as gravity pushed him back down into numerous objects. Silithe felt the pain of the attack it ached his muscles and his stomach where the attack felt like it was burning, there was no wounding but the force and power of the attack was simply overpowering. Yet he lived only because his master chose to.

'Now who is the fool Silithe?'

The lizard made no eye contact and just bowed quietly in a humble fashion.

'I thought so' Concluded Mumm-Ra. 'I had my suspicion I would come across those cats once more, the lizards do service, their sacrifice have pinpointed the location to where the missiles are coming from.

'We fire back?' Inquire Vultaire

'Of course not. The land is fragile, and the secret beneath the earth is precious, I and the ancient spirits are eternal in life but not in patience. I will recover what lies beneath; when I return do as you please. Silithe!' With an accused finger ordered his general to look up 'See it that this 'General'' Vultaire smirked at Mumm-Ra's praise but remained silent 'Ensure he is escorted with someone useful.'

'What about the Thundertank the cats have, we can't bombard the land'

'And what did I just say just now? I said we have their location. There will be a hunting party...'

'Of Tanks? But my lord those things were operated to be functioned by the cats themselves'

'Yes, by the cats' He said with a callous chuckle, Silithe felt unnerved, as the stones were closer to his possession so was Mumm-Ra closer to showing his true contempt for Silithe and his kind.

* * *

'Keep up Lion-O!' Shouted Tygra whilst trying not to forget to breathe in as they were now running from the fighter jets, there were seven that flew from Mumm-Ra's ship and that was before he and Lion-O turned the other way and ran. 'Damm that Tank!' Swore Tygra 'It came from space but can't even fly!'

Then came the green flashes, charged energy shots of light that seemed to punch the ground with a barrage of concentrated light and enough force to cast dust around, they were firing from opportunistic range, and if the princes didn't get cover soon they'll be in the killing range.

'I hope you two can hear me' Called in Panthro 'I'm going to set ablaze the sky so cover your ears and keep running!'

Seconds and not more did the two cats hear a high pitched sound of something slicing through air by fire and metal, their eyes briefly saw the first volley of the tank's missiles seeking towards their targets, they didn't look back to see how close the fighters were but they knew had to be very far out of those missiles exploding. Picking up the pace and huffing more air out then they inhaled the two raced frantically as a thunderclap of explosions echoed from behind. The first strike seemed to had got rid or diverted the attackers from their original formation.

'Looks like the lizards flew straight into that one' Huffed lion-O

'Yeah who taught them to fly out into the open without cover?'

'Some birdbrain I imagine-also I'm in front of you!'

'Now is not the time for a race Lion-O!' Snapped Tygra before another flash of light and a loud boom came uncomfortable close for the second prince 'Though running faster is not a bad idea in this case!'

The exchange kept on, for every shot that rumbled the ground there was another that was felt from the sky, if there was chance for observation then the lizards were noted to be a spent force and if serving Mumm-Ra was any better than being under cat oppression.

The progress felt well and luck in the form of missiles seemed to be holding their good fortune till one shot came too close. The energy itself did not touch them but the force of the impact thumped into the ground pounding out a powerful quake to topple their footing and throwing them off the ground and back but with their backs making the crash contact. They fought the pain to stand, the fighter that fired at them was immediately destroyed by the missile, yet their recovery was too long as more fighters came in force. Lion-O Unsheathed his sword ready to summon its power when a new sound came, two low sounds like compressed air riding low on the ground, just like how Kit and Kat's hoverboards which suddenly turned out to be the case. The parked right next to the two princes.

'C'mon' called Kit

'You hard the Kitten!' Yelled Tygra, more shots came and the low thundering sounds made Tygra shout his words jumped onto Kit's board, Lion'O put the sword away and was to turn to Kat but his eyes directed his body to turn to that chasm once more. The stone glowed stronger once more.

He had to make a decision.

'Get back to the Tank!'

They remained dumbstruck, even with clear dangers present

'But-'

'Dammit Tygra just do it!'

The sword was drawn to its full size and power, Lion-O took a gamble and returned to the warzone

'HO!'

The chant of his fury and power now personified by the eye of his sword it radiated with crimson fury, the avenging blood of the cats unfurled and unleashed in a long deadly beam, directing it with his sword the fighters were picked off and the incoming swarm briefly broke up, this was his chance and he ran harder and faster than he had ever done, before they could reassemble and try shooting him and before his rationale came to being and tell him to him to abandon his crazy attempt.

His com chimed in his ear Panthro bellowed his words clearly 'What are you playing at kid? Get back!'

'Just trust me on this Panthro, get everyone into those caves there must be a network or something that can elude them!'

'Then at least get Kit away from there!'

'I told her to go back!'

He turned his head and saw in time the other twin coming in to scoop him on her board.

'Kit!'

'You're not going down there alone your majesty!'

Kit's actions seemed to have saved his life the speed of the board accelerated his trek to the abyss drastically, the close shots sounded far as the board quickly outpaced the enemy, but Lion-O could see a bright charge of energy from the corner of his vision coming closer, it had a lock, he could feel the danger it was going to be a kill unless.

'Grab my hand now!' Kit complied and grabbed Lion-O's and jumped, there was just enough of a distance to make it into the abyss the force of the blast ensured they were thrown deep into the abyss.

'Lion-O!'

'Kit!' There was panic in the young king's eyes when the strength of the fall made the young Kit lose her grip on his hands, the free fall became a force of its own sucking in the two cats into its dark world cutting them off even from hearing their own cries, at the brink Lion-O considered his 'wisdom' was to be again, nothing short of idiocy, he was starting to black out was it death?

A strange feeling of warmth came from the darkness, or more accurately from the dim pinkish glow creeping into his closed eyelids. Then he felt his own movement, no longer falling, resting perfectly in the cold...water.

'Aghhh!'

Despite having no qualms about digging his claws into dirt to climb and brushing death with gun fire and cold steel, the touch of cold dark water was somewhat unnerving to him but it did get him on his feet but seeing Kit close to him made him forget about the cold water 'Kit?' She was out cold but still showing good breathing, no doubt in her own way dealing with the fall. He planned on waking her when it hit him.

He was at the bottom, he looked at the spirit stone, now radiating as a sift torch, a simple wave of his arm wielded rewards to his curious nature of stoned ruins that shone in the limited light caught his eyes.

'What is, or was I suppose, is this place?'

'Both history and Legacy Lion-O'

He turned with hand to the sword but that was instinct and reflex even though his hearing and mind said it was Jaga and his eyes confirmed it, his spiritual mentor greeted Lion-O, though it was always to greet him to the task ahead. Naturally Lion-O had questions.

'Jaga! This place, I don't understand, what can i learn here?'

'From these ruins comes with it a history of what was before and has been lost since. The legacy is writing along these walls' His ghostly hand pointed along the direction of a narrow tunnel, a pathway that as Lion-O walked closer to was beginning to see pictures as well as writings. The scribed writing, ancient and full of symbols looked old, looked very much from what his ancestors had wrote, or learnt. The scribed down looked familiar...

'I've seen this but on Mumm-Ra's pyramid. This makes no sense, is this where our ancestors took refuge?'

'Only the sword can answer that Lion-O. The eye of Thundera is key to vision and memory and let you take sight of what was. You are here not because of me but because of the spirit stone itself, by understanding fully will you be able to tap into it's full power. It's not about the numbers Lion-O, your ancestor Leo fought Mumm-Ra with the same stones you now have but his knowledge helped him overcome. Knowledge is your strength. If you can handle the revelations. To which you must for the now comes the decider'

'Then the final stone is here'

'Lion-O' Jaga was quick to be stern at his young king 'There is more than just the final stone, you need to learn the history and the failings. Mumm-Ra cannot be allowed to endure anymore. It will be your stand or your tomb. You decide'

'Jaga, I have to ask...Pymura can I-'

'Save her? That depends if you are willing to let her go free?

'Free? Jaga she's become a puppet of Mumm-Ra!'

'Who is strung to him by her hatred. Without it she will be free if you can save what's left of her'

'I don't need riddles Jaga. I need answers! I am a king now!'

'My answers though cryptic are so you can have time to take and understand, I give you facts, not recommendations. Had I told you everything you needed to do directly from the start it would had destroyed your greatest asset; your own belief to make the difference. Only your own actions can give you the answers you seek. Now go and unearth the second legacy.'

Lion-O kept the resentment in check, there he had respect for Jaga of course but at times the mutuality felt sorely tested by their polar characteristic when the crucial moments came still he took upon the suggestion to examine the murals. They were written on the entirely down the corridor, a tapestry in stone, he saw picture of a pyramid drawn high and above savage crude depictions of the cats but there was more, lizard like creatures opposing them, followed by two skull characters, one far more demonic then the other. He saw further on a giant, a creature unlike him had seen facial appearance strikingly non offensive, bore no fur or scale donned in gold bulky armour. He stood alone, hooded figures seemed to be on their knees praying or weeping. There was more far more then he could examine this was would take days, weeks or months to understand without including the symbols and ancient writing.

Briefly Lion-O flinched as something touched him, only it was Kit who in her slumber had reached out to cross her arms on the ankle of the king. Lion-O smiled she was at times the closest example of him having a younger sister. Then he turned his sight to the murals and he had an idea of what to do.

He took out the sword.

'Give me sight beyond sight!'

And suddenly, history was alive to his eyes.

* * *

AN: apologies for the wait, in an ideal world it would had been written up long ago but It's finally here though there is space for alterations I am torn if I should make this a 'final battle' story as well, I wanted to make this as close as possible to fit in-between new TC episodes but the cancellation news has left me thinking if I should make some changes along the way. Gutted? Of course it was a well made series they should had completed it and then rely on DVD sales now there will be DVD's of a incomplete series and who buys something that's incomplete?


End file.
